Say the words
by hardyyun
Summary: This is a story about Dan and Chuck because these two are my ship and this is the way I wish it had happened. Dan and Chuck slowly start to hang out with each other and they realize that they don't mind each other's company. Disclaimer: I don't own this TV show
1. Chapter 1

The moment Dan realized there was more to Chuck.

Dan's POV

I had already spent one too many nights with the guy. I lost my shoes and had to walk home in the rain no less. I hated to do it again, but my work was on the line. I went to his house first and when he didn't answer I knew what bar he would be at.

I walked in and sure enough I saw him sitting at the same table we were at the night before. I managed to hear the last part of his conversation with his dad. The sadness in his voice is what really caught me off guard. "Hey" I say as I sit down across of him. "Dan" he says in a low soft voice that sounds mildly irritated "I don't have the energy to deal with you.

So excuse me if I return to my normal activities." I watch Chuck get up and walk over to a girl by the bar. I listened as he offered her cash to have sex with him. It was painfully embarrassing. He started walking away when the girl's boyfriend stopped him. Shit… well… this will definitely be a new experience. I stand up and walk between the two "Hey, he said he was sorry.

It was an honest mistake." This only served to piss him off more. He shot forward to throw a punch and that was when I landed a hit on his face. It shocked him enough to knock him down. I turned to face Chuck, he was smirking. He maintained the smirk the whole way to the station.

Chuck's POV

I don't know why I thought calling my dad was a good idea. It wasn't like he ever really took me up on a chance to get together. I hung up and tossed back another shot. Of course the only thing to make this worse could be adding Dan to the situation. Why is he bothering me again? I don't recall exactly what I said but it was meant to get rid of him.

That didn't work, so I left him. I walked up to a random woman I assumed was a call girl. I walked up to her and leaned close to whisper in her ear "I pay up front". This offended her and I realized my mistake. "My mistake" I say. I walk away and think about rather I should head home or find another lady.

That was when I heard a male's voice behind me saying "Yo, what did you just say to my girlfriend? Did you call her a hooker?" This was the last thing I needed. I turned around "I'm sorry. It was truly a mistake". I think I may have actually meant it, but he stepped up and looked ready to fight me.

That was when Dan [who I forgot was still there] stepped between us. "Hey man, he said he was sorry." I raised my eyebrow. Things just got interesting. "Yeah, well I don't care" the man said. He stepped forward with his fist balled up ready to throw a punch. When Dan punched him in the face I couldn't help the smile that crossed my face. No one has ever really had my back before. Also no one has less reason to back me than Dan. What was his angle?

Dan's POV

Oh great, just what I needed to add to the night. Going to jail for getting into a bar fight. Now I am stuck in a cell with Chuck. This… was not what I wanted. "Thank you". "Wha… what?" I say out loud. Did Chuck really just say thank you? "You had my back in there. No one has ever had m back before." I can't help letting that go to my head, but I played it cool and leaned my head against the wall.

Dan - "Yeah well look where it landed me. My dad is gonna kill me"  
Chuck - "At least your dad cares."  
D – "What is that supposed to mean"  
C – "My dad hates me"  
D – I turned and looked at him "Come on, I'm sure that isn't true"  
He turned and looked at me. I could see his eyes full of pain "It's true. Ever since I was born."  
D – "No… come on. Even Bart Bass doesn't hate babies"  
C – "He blames me for my mother's death. She died giving birth to me.

I had a strange urge to hug him, but I forced that thought away. It was silent after that until one of the officers came back "Chuck. Your lawyer got you off. Come on." I watched him as stood. He turned to me and in his soft voice he said "I'll see if my lawyer can get them to release you into his custody. Maybe your dad won't have to find out."

I nodded at him as he walked away. I couldn't stop thinking about what he told me. I'm sure it isn't something he just went around telling people. He had opened up to me. I'm not sure how long it had been, but it couldn't be more than 10 minutes later when the officer returned. "Looks like you are lucky. Your friend managed to get you off."

Chuck's POV

After I talked to my lawyer about Dan I went to my car to wait as he worked some strings. Several minutes later Dan exited the building. "Over here" I call. He walks over to me "Thank you." He says. I nod "Get in. I might as well give you a ride home." I slide over to let him in. "Uhh Thanks again." Dan says. "To Brooklyn" I tell the driver. "Why are you doing this?" Dan asks me. I shake my head "I don't like owing people." I look over at Dan waiting for his response. To my surprise he laughs "Friends don't owe each other.

They just have each other's backs." I clenched my jaw. "I wouldn't call us friends." "Okay well, what do you wanna call it?" I couldn't help smiling at the fact he didn't say us. It was laughable. "Something entirely new." I say this right as we pull up to his loft. "Well thank you for taking me home." Dan says. "Thank you for being there for me" I couldn't help thanking him again. "It means a lot."


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's POV

I woke up the next morning earlier than I would have liked. To top it all off it was a Saturday. I'm one of those sleepers where when I'm awake I can't really go back to sleep too well. I roll out bed and go make coffee. I didn't have any plans for today, but I really didn't want to stay home. I get dressed and leave a note on the bar before heading out. I stroll down the street, not really aiming to go anywhere.

I had been walking for an hour hoping to find some random spark of inspiration for my story. I was more than surprised when a limo rolled up and stopped beside me. The back window rolled down "Dan, what an odd surprise." It was Chuck. "Hey… why are you up so early?" I heard his laugh and took note on how soft it was "Who says I ever went to bed." I gave him a grin and shook my head. "Would you like to get in?" Chuck asked. "Why not?" I say as I slide into his limo _again._ "Where are we going?" I ask, but I didn't get a reply.

Chuck's POV

I had been up all night. For the sake of myself I stayed home, but didn't drink much. I did watch a lot of pointless TV shows. My favorite was Dexter. It attracted me in an odd sort of way. It was almost 6 a.m. when I decided to go out to get my own coffee and breakfast. I had a favorite place about 30 minutes away. I changed what I was wearing and headed out. I didn't expect to see Dan, but I was mildly happy about it. "Henry, do you mind pulling up here for a moment? I'd like to speak with someone".

He pulled up beside Dan "Thank you" I say before I roll my window down. "Dan" I call. He turns and looks at me. His face changes from bored to shocked and I'm sure I detect a bit of happiness. "Would you like to get in?" I ask. It wasn't a question though. I knew he would get in. I slide over once more as Dan opened the door and climbed in. "This isn't familiar at all" Dan said. He had a tone of sarcasm and amusement in his voice. "So where are we going?" he asks.

I'd have told him, but it was 10 minutes up the road so he would find out soon enough. We pulled in front of my favorite place, or one of my favorites. "Stay" I say to Dan in a bit of a demanding voice. I go inside and head to the back. This is one of the many places I have connections. I walked out minutes later with two cups of coffee with splashes of milk and a fancy creamer that is a cross between vanilla and caramel. It adds the perfect flavor.

I also have 4 breakfast burritos, not the kind you get a cheap fast food places, but one full of peppers, sausage, cheese etc. I slide back into my limo and hand Dan his breakfast. "I can't believe I'm having breakfast with Dan Humphrey." I say as I take a bit out of my first burrito. "I can't believe you ordered coffee for me and got it right" Dan replied with the same level of snarkiness as I had.

Dan's POV

Chuck came back with coffee and food. I took a sip of the coffee. I don't like him ordering for me and I definitely don't like that he got me something I found good. I wasn't paying any attention as we drove. I was too focused on the food he had brought me. It was fantastic. Of course I could make better. When the car stopped I thought maybe I was back at home, but Chuck got out.

Now I'm 100% certain he wouldn't be walking around in Brooklyn. "Are you coming?" Chuck asked. He was peering at me from outside the car. "Uhhh" I say… well it was more of a sound, but I slide out and joined him anyway. We were at his house. We were quiet all the way up to his room. "I never thought I'd willingly enter Chuck's home" I say out loud, mostly jokingly.

Chuck let out a soft laugh. He was sitting on his couch sipping on his coffee. I was standing awkwardly near the couch. I wasn't sure on what to do. Should I sit? "Dan, I didn't bring you here to stand and stare at me awkwardly." I could tell he wasn't being rude, just his way of telling me to sit down. I did sit and I finished my last burrito. Chuck had turned the TV on and was watching a show I knew as Dexter. It was one of my favorites. We were mainly quiet as we watched Dexter. We would laugh occasionally and it would always be at the same time. Was I actually having fun with Chuck? On a Saturday? At his _house_?

Chuck's POV

The more TV we watched the more I didn't mind the company of Dan Humphrey. He wasn't all bad, and he was the only one I opened up to. I have never told anyone why my father and I have such a disconnection. In a way I trusted Dan. A part of me believed he wouldn't tell anyone what I told him. Something happened in the TV show that Dan found funny, his laugh echoed through my house. It was nice. I didn't always enjoy being alone.

The silence was always what got me. Having Dan here was a nice change. Though I knew I couldn't have here forever. Unless he needed a place to stay, and I doubt I would be on the list of people he would ask for help. Once the episode ended I figured it was time to get Dan home. "You ready to go?" I ask as I turn the TV off. "Go?" Dan asked.

I think I heard a bit of hurt in his voice. "Home?" I ask. "Oh yeah… yeah I guess I'll go." Dan stands and walks to the door. "Do you really think I'd make you walk?" I ask. He stops and turns to face me "I don't know. You are Chuck Bass." I smirk a bit. "Maybe you are getting to know a different side of me." "Oh you mean there is more than one side of you?" I don't hold back the smile that spread across my face. His sarcastic remarks are … new to me. Mostly everyone is rude to me, but Dan manages to make light jokes that make me smile.

Dan's POV

Chuck takes me home, but we end up talking for 20 minutes before I got out. I told him about the story and why I had sought out him in the first place. He took it surprisingly well. He told me if I ever did print it he would ruin my life, but that was expected. I told him I actually liked being around him, that he wasn't bad company, so I wouldn't exploit him. He nodded his head and let me go… I think he trusts me. I don't know why, but that has a strange hold over me.


End file.
